The Supernatural Games
by Zeldaxluve64
Summary: Three way crossover between Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, and The Hunger Games. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Stefan, and Damon are fighting alongside Katniss and Peeta in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Who will win? Who will die?
1. Prologue

**Elena's P.O.V: District 1**

I ran my fingers through Shelby's silky, dark brown hair. It was so easy to braid her hair, because it was so thin. I braided her hair into a long back french braid. "There," I said, handing her a mirror.

"Thanks Elena," She said with a faint smile. I could tell by her expression that she was nervous. "Look I know you're scared. We all are," I said calmly. Once a year, 24 tributes-1 male and 1 female from each district-are forced to fight to the death in front of all of Panem. Every year on reaping day children from ages 12-18 have the fear that they may leave home and never come back.

I'm 17, and thankfully I've never been picked yet. I knew that one of the careers would volunteer in my place if I was reaped into the games. Careers spend their whole lives training so that they can win the games. In Districts 1 and 2 there was less worry of being picked, but there was always a faint population of worry within the District. I tried to convince Shelby that a career would volunteer for her, but she didn't listen.

Shelby was the mayor's daughter. She had pale skin, rosy cheeks, full pink lips, and bold, sapphire eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls in all of District 1. Not to mention she was 12-way too young to compete in the Hunger Games.

I had babysat Shelby since she was 5. Her parents worked late and I would come over and watch Shelby everyday after school. In that time we grew closer. She came to me for help with school, sports, and girl stuff. Even though she was too old for a babysitter now, we were still close. She was the closest thing to family I had.

My parents were killed four years ago for trying to escape the District. Ever since then, Jeremy has trained as a career. He wanted to win the Hunger Games and used his rage to power through career training. My Aunt Jenna lived with us for about a year, but she was reaped into the Hunger Games at age 18. Sadly, she died.

I had 1 friend. Her name was Annabelle. We met when we were toddlers and ever since then, we've been close. She was the girl I sat with at lunch, and helped me babysit Shelby. She was so sweet, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I saw Annabelle. She looked so beautiful. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a side-ponytail. She wore a maroon, velvet dress, that went down to her mid-calf. She looked beautiful enough without makeup, but she wore some clear lip gloss and pale eyeshadow anyways.

I put on my mother's white, silk dress. It was strapless, and long - it went down to my toes. She wore it on the day of the reaping every year. I put my hair up into a low bun, with strands framing my face, and attached her flower pin to it. Jeremy, Annabelle, and I walked to the reaping area, and gave our blood samples to the peacekeepers. I locked eyes with Shelby and mouthed the words: Don't worry.

The District 1 Escort, Coakum Travouski took the stage. He had lime green skin, sleek black hair, and sparkly clothes. "Happy Hunger Games Everyone," He said in his funny Capitol accent. He played a film explaining the Dark Days, and the History of the Hunger Games. "Now. For the Tributes," He said. He walked over to the bowls. "Ladies first," He said. He reached into the bowl, and his fingers danced over the names. One slip of paper held someone's fate. The girls looked nervously at eachother. One of us would be picked, and I hoped it wouldn't be me.

**Emily's P.O.V: District 3**

I ran out of our little, 1-story house and across the District. Everyone was getting ready for reaping day. I caught a glimpse of a middle-aged, asian peacekeeper. I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Daddy. If I get picked, I want you to know that I love you and I want to win for you," I said.

Six years ago, when I was 9, my mom was taken to the Capitol, to work as a stylist. Our family was broken, and we couldn't bear the thought of losing her forever. The only way for my daddy to see her again, was to disguise as a peace keeper, and get on the next train to the Capitol. He managed to sneak me into the Capitol. I lived happily there for three years, until I was caught. A capitol attendant caught me wandering the streets, and had no record of my birth in the Capitol. We agreed to keep this silent, and he sent me back to District 3 to live in a foster home. I've been living there ever since.

My foster-mother, Margret Banks, was nice, but she wasn't my real mother. As crazy as it seems, I want to be in the Hunger Games. I want to see my mother, and I would give anything to do that. I had three foster siblings. One of the was Ben Coogan. He kind of scares me, but I guess I don't really know him very well. My foster sister's name was Maya St. Germain. We had grown as close friends. She was my best friend, and probably my only friend.

My last foster sibling was Jessica Banks. She was Margret's actual daughter, so of course she favored her. People say all foster families are like Cinderella stories, but it's not true. Jessica was really sweet, but we weren't close. I guess we were just to different.

I ran over to my old house. It was a 3-story family home, and I loved it. Nobody had moved in, since my dad and I left, but the Peacekeepers cleaned it out. I went inside. I hid my mom's lace dress in the wall where the peace keepers would never find it. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag. "Beep!" Sounded the first alarm. The reaping would start in 3 hours. I ran inside a little dry cleaning shop. "Hi how much would it be for a dry cleaning," I held up the dress. "50 dollars," She replied. That was all of the money I had saved up my entire life, but if I was going to the Hunger Games, what would that matter anyways.

I handed her the money and went back home to get ready. Maya braided my hair into a crown around my head, and I wore the rest down. Maya had a long, purple dress, and her hair was in a long side braid. "Beep," Sounded the second alarm. I had an hour left. I ran down to the dry cleaners and got my dress. My parents would be watching tonight. I needed to make them proud. My story is: I couldn't let the reaped tribute die. I volunteered to save their life. I put on the long, white lace dress, and a matching brown belt.

"Beep!" Sounded the final alarm. We had 10 minutes to get down to the town square, before we were put to death. Maya, Jessica, Ben and I made our way down to the reaping area. We gave our blood samples to the peace keepers and our escort, Sauskia Florentine took the stage. She stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled out the first name. "Happy Hunger Games Everyone. Our female tribute is," The room went silent. "Jessica Banks."

"No," I cried. This was my chance to see my mother. I used Jessica as an excuse to volunteer. "I volunteer," I cried. "I can't lose you Jessica," I said, using my acting skills. I was pretty pleased with myself, until everyone in the room made a space for me to walk through. What did I do!

**Aria's P.O.V: District 4**

I honestly didn't see why everyone was so nervous. The careers would take the place of anyone who was reaped into the games. I didn't get the point of dressing up in your prettiest clothes, just to be sent to an arena full of bloodthirsty tributes. Am I a rebel? You could say that.

These games were sick. So many children died every year. Those families must have been devastated. I would do whatever it takes to over throw the Capitol. Unfortunately, that would be certain death. "Aria," Called a group of girls.

It was my friends Diódra, Sarah, Rauquelle, and Amanda. Diódra had dark hair, bold eyebrows, olive skin, and mystical, emerald green eyes. Sarah had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and perfect skin. She was so pretty and I was jealous. Rauquelle had chocolate brown eyes, volumous dark brown hair, and full cocoa lips. Amanda had long blonde hair, aqua marine eyes, and fair skin. I was kind of popular in m district, but I wasn't one of those snobby girls who went around like they owned the world. I wouldn't bow down to them to save my life.

I ran across the district beside them. We ran down to the beach and climbed up the back ladder to the pier. Being in District 4, we were surrounded by beaches. We stayed silent and crept along the narrow boardwalk. The peace keepers would kill us in seconds if they found us out here on reaping day. What am I gonna say? I'm a rebel.

We took off our shoes and dove into the water. Walking around town in a bikini would seem pretty suspicious, so my friends and I decided to swim in our clothes. "Hey do you think anyone would notice if we just swam away?" Asked Sarah. We giggled happily, totally oblivious of the reaping day. "They have Peace Keepers at every port. We would be killed without a second thought. Especially on reaping day," I said. "Attention District 4. You have 3 hours to make your way to the town square," Said the speakers. It was our mousy Capitol escort. I never learned her name, I didn't care.

We swam down to the pier, and crept along the side of the beach. I went home and took a shower. I couldn't have the peace keepers thinking we were swimming. I mean I was a rebel and all, but I didn't want to die. A 16 year old is to young to die. I threw on a simple, flanel shirt and some leggings. "Honey. You can't go to the reaping dressed like that," Said Ella, my mother. I gave her one of my 'you know I'm a rebel looks'. "At least wear a dress," She said. I knew she was only trying to help. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to me. I put on a simple green dress.

"You look great," Said Mike. "No matter what happens today. I want you to know that I love you" I hugged him. He was the best brother ever. We made our way down to the reaping area and signed in. The mousy Capitol escort took the stage. Her frizzy hair was pulled up into a bun. Her skin was the color of the sea, and she said that it was meant to represent how much she honored District four.

She was going to pick a name from that bowl, and whether or not it was me didn't scare me a bit. "Aria Montgomery," She said. I walked on stage without a nervous bone in my body. I would win the games and stand up to the Capitol. Or I would die a rebel.

**Caroline's P.O.V: District 5**

"Caroline hurry up," Said Stefan, who had been waiting outside the dressing room for the past hour, while I tried on all of my dresses. I finally came out in an emerald dress. "It looks beautiful now lets go!" He said.

"You're just saying that because you wanna leave," I said. "Yup," He confessed. I smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I know how much you hate shopping," I said. He smiled and laughed. "Hey what are best friends for?" He said. I gave him a hug. "And that's why I love you. You'll do anything for me," I said.

Stefan and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. I honestly couldn't ask for a better best friend. Let's get one thing straight he was an amazing person and a great friend but nothing more.

"I got this," He said. You can go. I hesitantly left the shop, still wearing my dress. "Hey you have to pay for the dress!" Said the cashier. "Peace Kee...," Stefan covered her mouth and cut her off. I couldn't be a part of this. I ran as far away from the shop as possible.

Somehow Stefan was right behind me. "Oh my god!" I shouted. "Shhhh," He said covering my mouth. "You stole that. When you said I got this," my tone started to get louder, "you weren't gonna pay..." Stefan cut me off.

"I know. I know. I didn't steal it," He said, "I just talked some sense into her." I rolled my eyes. "You expect me to believe that! What did you do to that poor lady!" I shouted. "Nothing," He assured me. I didn't believe it. He looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "Nothing." This time I believed him. I had no idea why, I just did.

"You did nothing," I repeated. He nodded. "Now let's go home and get ready for the reaping," He said.

I went home, and my mom curled my hair and helped me do some light makeup for the occasion. "Good luck honey," Said my mom. "Thanks," I said. I didn't care if I was reaped into the games. Stefan would volunteer to fight beside me in the games. He would protect me. I somehow knew that.

OoO

When I got to the reaping area I locked eyes with Stefan from afar. He gave me a smile and began to mouth something, but we were interrupted by Eileen-the District 5 escort. "Ahem," She said into the microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 74th Annual Hunger Games," No one clapped except for her.

This is it. I could either die or stay alive. My heart stopped as her fingers danced over the bowl. She began to read the name. "Caroline Forbes."

**Spencer's P.O.V: District 7**

"Spencer!" Shouted an Impatient Voice. "Spencer!" This time louder. "You've been in there for an hour!" She was pounding on the door so hard, I was afraid it might actually fall down. "It's been 5 minutes. And I'm in the shower," I said. "Hurry up!" She said. "Goodbye Melissa," I said. Today was the day that the 24 innocent people (that were forced to fight to their death, just to amuse the Capitol) were selected.

I wrapped myself in a fuzzy, white towel. "Ok. Happy?" I said to Melissa as I walked out of the bathroom. Melissa pushed me aside and went into the bathroom. I heard her latch the door with a smirk. I put on a fancy, navy blue dress. Our family was one of the richest in District 7.

I'm not gonna lie and give some tragic story about my life. I don't have one. I mean Melissa and I fight from time to time, but she's my sister and I love her. I live happily with my Mom, my Dad, and Melissa. I have the perfect friends. Kassidy and Ellie are basically my sisters. And let's not forget the perfect boyfriend.

His name is Alex. Unfortunately, my parents never approved. Wood was our District's specialty, and my parents dreamed of their daughters dating the strongest Lumber Jacks. Alex worked at a paper making factory, which my parents thought of as the "wimpy workshop". Melissa's boyfriend Ren, was one of the strongest lumber jacks in the District. My parents had their eyes on one boy for me and one boy only.

His name was Ian. He was the absolute strongest Lumber Jack in the entire District (And the cutest too!). In my parent's mind he was perfect, so they set the two of us up. I mean he was nice and all, but Alex was the one for me. I secretly dated Alex, even though my family believed I was with Ian.

"Hey Spence. The reaping starts in 10 minutes," Said Kassidy. She wore her poofy red hair in two braids. Her chocolate brown eyes looked shiny in the sunlight. She was the prettiest ginger I knew. "Ok Kassie. Let me get my purse," Ellie and I called her Kassie for short.

Kassie and I went to Ellie's house and alerted her that the reaping started soon. She had adventurous green eyes, and jet black hair. The three of us walked over to the justice building and signed in. I ran over to Alex and kissed him. I didn't care if everyone in town (including my mother) saw us. All I knew was I loved him, and I had a bad feeling about this year's reaping.

Augustus Reyn took the stage and picked a name from the boys bowl first. He was about the only Capitol Escort who didn't say "ladies first" in their retarded Capitol accents. I guess that was something I liked about him. "Our male tribute is... Ian Thomas," I knew that the people would expect me to react to this. I guess no one saw me kiss Alex.

I glanced up at the screen to see myself on one and Ian on the other. I forced a few tears for the camera, but cleared them up to look strong. "And now. For the girls," He said. "Spencer Hastings." Oh crap.

**Damon's P.O.V: District 8**

I've been alive for over 1,000 years. My brother Stefan and I were turned into vampires in 1864. We lived through the modern 2000's and the storms that nearly wiped out the human race. In the new era, we lived happily in the country of Panem. Stefan and I could kill and hurt whoever we wanted and just compel the citizens to blame the Capitol. This worked for about 100 years, but eventually, the citizens rebelled against the Capitol.

Stefan and I realised that the Hunger Games were our fault, and for a while we didn't care. We rotated from District to District wiping out town after town. We went to District 12 and staged a fake mining accident, while we fed from each and every miner. We didn't give a damn about their families or their lives. We couldn't care less about anyone but ourselves.

Untill... the peace keepers caught onto our act. They started shooting wooden bullets from their guns and putting vervain in the town's water supply. Stefan and I needed to split up before they killed the both of us. Stefan went to District 5, and compelled himself a family. He was done killing people, and soon so was I. I've lived peacefully in District 8 for the past 3 years.

Every year we were required to enter the Hunger Games. With all of the Peace Keepers secretly on vervain, none of them could be compelled. "Welcome. Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games," Said our Capitol Escort. "Ladies first." She went over to the bowl and drew a name. "Mona Vanderwal," She said. She was the only one in the entire District clapping. "Moving on. Our male tribute is... Damon Salvatore." I guess this could be fun. I mean I wouldn't die, so I might as well win this thing and do something with my boring life.

**Hanna's P.O.V: District 9**

Call me evil and let karma get me, but I wished that Kate would get reaped into the Hunger Games. She had done nothing but screw with my life since she got her. She was the wicked step sister in my Cinderella story. My dad decided he was going to abandon my mother and I, and it was painful, but we got through it. Untill... my dad got married to Isabelle the skank. If it wasn't bad enough, Isabelle brought her bitchy little daughter Kate, who was out to get me.

My dad invited me to move in, but my mom and I basically slammed the door in his face. I haven't talked to him since. For the past three years (Since I've been eligible for the Hunger Games) I've lived in fear of reaping day. If only Kate had to go through all of that. Or even better if she died in the games. 'Hanna don't think like that. You're no better that Kate' I convinced myself.

Someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes. "Calib," I said in the midst of a giggle. I turned around and kissed him. Calib and I had been dating for the past 4 months. It all started when Calib ran away from his family in the Capitol. He thought they were snobby and annoying, so he faked a death and caught the first train to the first district he could find. Some how he ended up in District 9.

He slept at the school, in alleys, inside the grain factories, and basically anywhere the Peace Keepers couldn't find him. I told him to sleep in our attic, where my mom would never find him. Unfortunately that didn't work out to well. My mom caught us red-handed. Eventually my mom realised how nice Calib was, and allowed him to permanently live in our house. We've been dating even since.

"Wanna ditch this whole reaping thing and go have a picnic," Said Calib. "The Peace Keepers will kill us," I said, shooting down his idea. "But. We always have tommorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that," I said. "How do you know that you won't get reaped into the Hunger Games," He said. I frowned. He brought up a good point. We might not have tomorrow. "If you get picked I'll volunteer and stand right beside you," He said. He was so sweet. This is why I loved him so much!

The Capitol Attendants pricked our fingers and took a sample of our blood. I spun around in my poofy, white skirt and blouse and bumped into a rude boy. It was my ex boyfriend Sean. "Hey watch it!" He said meanly. "Sorry," I mummbled. "Yeah are you also sorry you dumped me for that lowlife creep," He said. "I'm actually glad. I can't belive I wasted a year of my life with a loser like you," I said. He pushed me onto the ground.

Calib ran over. "What the hell's going on?!" He shouted. Sean pushed him and Calib did the same. Sean had the dignity to punch Calib. An "Oooh" arose in the audience. Calib reached back and punched Sean so hard that he dropped to the floor, with blood pouring out of his wounds.

"Hanna are you ok?" He said helping me up and hugging me. Surprisingly the Peace Keepers didn't notice this. They had bigger issues. The Capitol Attendant stole our attention. "Happy Hunger Games Everyone!" Said Fabio Montoia. "Ladies first," He reached into the bowl and drew a name. "Our female tribute is," This is the moment of truth. "Please be Kate. Please be Kate," I muttered under my breath. "Hanna Marin!" Announced Fabio.

**Bonnie's P.O.V: District 10**

As crazy as it may sound. I'm a witch. I found out just last year. I'll admit it's a bit scary, but amazing at the same time. Maybe if I got reaped into the Hunger Games, I could use my powers to win. The big question is... How is that possible? Here's my story:

"Bonnie," Said my dad, "I'm leaving for work. See you at the reaping." As soon as he was gone, I ran outside to sneek around with my friends. My dad has never really liked me interacting with my friends for some reason, so when I did, he got mad! Why? I have no idea.

My friends Rachel and Emily were waiting outside. Rachel was your typical cheerleader: Tall, blonde, bubbly, and the girl everyone's dying to be. Emily was probably my best friend. She had curly, honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Today was reaping day and we were all scared.

"Our tributes are... Matt Donovan and Emily Jenkins," Said our Capitol escort. Emily died in the bloodbath, and we mourned her for months. I had basically lost a sister. About 2 months after Emily died, I went to visit animal grazing fields, that she used to love to lay in. I sat and enjoyed the warm sunlight. I looked at the pile of freshly falllen autumn leaves. The one thing that would make this better was a nice, cool breeze.

I focused on the leaves and they began to levitate. Once I realised it was me who did that, I was in shock. I went to visit my Grams everyday after school for the next month. She showed me how to be a witch and after a while I began to enjoy it. I could barely even wake up in the mornings after she died. Many months passed and soon it was time for the next year's reaping.

-Modern Time-

"Welcome. To the 74th Annual Hunger Games." She went over to the bowl and drew the first name. "Tyler Lockwood," She said. "Any volunteers?" I knew that name. We went to school together, but he was kind of aggresive and not exactly friendly. Now for the girls. "Rachel McGuire," Said the Capitol Escort.

I couldn't lose another friend. My mom left when I was little, My dad and I were never close, Grams died, and Emily was killed. If I lost Rachel, I would be all alone. Also, Rachel was just the scared little girl. She didn't have any battle skills. I was a witch. I could win this thing.

I knew I would regret this, but I waited for the words to escape her lips. "Any volunteers?" No one expected a volunteer, but I surprised them. "I volunteer," I said. Rachel smiled at me and mouthed the words "Good Luck." "Dear. What is your name?" She asked. "Bonnie Bennett." I said. I honestly wasn't scared. With my powers, nobody could kill me. I was invinsible.


	2. The Reaping

**AN: Hey everyone. Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. Read on...**

**Elena's P.O.V: District 1**

"The District 1 female tribute is... Elena Gilbert," Said Coakum. I was still caught in my daydream, and only half realized that I had just been reaped into the games. 'Calm down Elena. A career will volunteer in your place' I told myself.

I swallowed my fear and looked strong for the cameras. Even if a career volunteered in my place, I didn't want to be seen as a weakling-it would reflect poorly on my district.

I held my head high and walked with pride.

"Any volunteers?" Asked Coakum. Everyone remained quiet. I looked over at Lily Jenkins - a career tribute- and she turned away, avoiding eye contact. "No," He asked, confused as why a career didn't volunteer in my place.

"This girl must be very good. And beautiful too," He said kissing my hand. I smiled for the cameras, but on the inside I wanted to roll my eyes and punch him for making me look like a delicate little lady.

I could hear my heart race at the speed of light. I wanted to lie down and cry, but I couldn't. I needed to be strong for the cameras.

"Now for the boys," He said. I vaguely looked out and saw hundreds nervous faces. I didn't see why, because Jeremy would volunteer for them anyways. I couldn't see or think clearly. I tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but it was mostly a blurr.

"Matthew Kross," He said. A scared little boy who looked like he could be 12, slowly walked up to the stage. I saw his hands shaking and could sense his heart racing. Seeing this boy only made me more nervous. I knew that Jeremy would volunteer for me.

"Any volunteers?" I could see all of the career men ready to volunteer, but they knew Jeremy had to win the games-for our parents. For Jenna.

The other careers stepped back and made room for Jeremy to walk by. "I volunteer," He said. You could see his toned biceps. He wore a sleeveless shirt to intimidate other tributes. If he wasn't my brother he probably would have scared the hell out of me.

"What is your name sir?" Jeremy looked directly at the camera. "Jeremy Gilbert," He said casually. There wasn't a nervous bone in his body. "Oh how wonderful! Give it up for the siblings of District 12!" Said Coakum cheerfully. The audience clapped loudly, but only because they had faith we might actually win.

The peacekeepers took us into the Justice Building. I glanced out and saw the faces of everyone I cared about: Shelby, Annabelle, and Jeremy. This may be the last time I ever see Shelby or Annabelle again.

They led us down the long, dimly lit hallways and into the elevators. This was the first time I'd ever been in the Justice Building, or an elevator! He pushed the number 4 and the elevator zoomed up and opened on the 4th floor.

I smiled at Jeremy, before they split us into our rooms. We locked eyes until he were separated.

The first person to come in the room was Lily. I hadn't even been in here a second and she was already upstairs. I didn't want to see her. She was supposed to volunteer for me! I mean I was at the top of my gym class and I did lots of sports, but I wasn't Hunger Games material.

"Ok let's make this fast and simple," Said LIly. "I didn't volunteer for you, because we want to use you to defeat the careers. I realized out there that you have something that none of us do. Something that could get you and your brother to the final 3."

I frowned. "Now what is that?" I asked. "You're beautiful," She said, "Blindingly beautiful." I smiled and let out a slight laugh. "That's really sweet but how is that supposed to help me in the games," I said.

"You can use that to manipulate the other careers. I know guys and they would do anything to please a beautiful girl. Stay in the alliance long enough and at the end guilt them into letting you win," She said.

I never really saw myself as a manipulating little bitch, but I guess she was right. Hey I wanted to win. Lily left and one of the peacekeepers entered the room and handed me an envelope. I opened it and read the letter inside.

**I can't believe you would use your looks to manipulate guys. I thought you were a nice girl. I was wrong. If you think you have any chance of winning think again. Watch your back.**

-A


	3. The Goodbyes

**Emily's P.O.V:**

I sat down with my face in my palms and began to cry. I wanted to see my mom, but I didn't want to die so soon. I looked around my little room in the Justice Building. It had two velvet sofas and a coffee table. I could tell that it was clearly made for goodbyes.

I heard the vibration of people's voices, and pressed my ear against the door to hear what was going on. "I need to talk to the tribute," Said my dad. "Yes officer. Tell us if anything goes wrong," They said.

As soon as they closed the door, I hugged my dad. "Daddy. I had to volunteer. I need to see her again," I said. He nodded. "I understand," He said. "But I want you to go out there and tell your mom that we're ok. We don't have the easiest situation, but we can still manage," He said. "Of course," I nodded. He held back his tears to keep his act. "You go out there and win those games," he said, "For me." He gave me one last hug and left the room.

I tried to listen to as much as much as possible after he left my room. "Thanks," He said. "Was she in any way violating the rules?" Asked a Peace Keeper. "No I just needed to ask why she volunteered. Orders of the Capitol," He said.

I pressed my face against the door and began to cry. My own father had to lie just to see me. I wished things would go back to the way they were. My mom, my dad, and I happily living in District 3. I vaguely remembered our lives in luxury, but they sure were amazing.

I felt the door push me back when Maya entered the room. I hugged her and it was so hard to let go. She was my best friend. My sister.

"Em. You can win this," She said. "Thanks," I muttered. "But I can't really do much," I said. "Ok. We both know that's not true. But if you think you're such a weakling, then why did you volunteer?" She asked. I could lie and tell her my fake story, but if I was never gonna see my best friend again, I guess she deserved to know.

"I lived happily in District 3 with my mother and father. Three years after I was born, my mom was taken as a stylist in the Capitol and so my Dad and I went to the Capitol to find her. The Capitol guards discovered I wasn't a citizen of the Capitol and sent me back home. My dad disguised as a peacekeeper, and he was the man who just came out of my room. I volunteered for the games so I could see my mom again," I explained.

"That was incredibly brave of you," She said with a smile. We leaned forward and while I expected us to hug and say goodbye, she kissed me on the lips. I locked eyes with her and watched as the Peace Keepers took away my best friend. She was never coming back. I could still never forget the events that just happened.

I began to cry. I was crying way more than usual today. But then again I was going into an arena where I would fight to the death against 23 other Tributes. I had the right to cry. Someone opened my door. I expected it to be Jessica or my foster mother. It was a peacekeeper holding a small white envelope. I opened it and read the letter inside.

**I truly am sorry you had to split up with your lover. I never really saw you as a lesbian. I guess I was wrong.**

**-A**

I read the letter over and over again. Is that what I was? A lesbian. I began to cry even more.

My last visitor was my foster mother. Jessica followed her in. As soon as the Peace Keepers Closed the door Jessica ran over and hugged me. "You. You saved me. B-but why?" She Asked. I would have told her the truth, but her mother was standing right there. "You're my sister. I would rather go to the games than see someone as sweet and pure-hearted as you leave our world," I said. She probably picked up the fact that it was very rehearsed, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hun. Win these games. For us," Said my Mother with her Southern accent. I hugged the both of them and knew that this was the last time I would ever see my friends, family and District. The Peacekeepers came and escorted me and Garret out of the Justice Building. Garret glared coldly at me and gave me that watch your back vibe. This was gonna be a long train ride.


	4. The Painful Flashbacks

**Aria's P.O.V: District 4**

"I love you Aria. WIn these games for me," Said my mom. "No matter what happens we will always love you daughter," Said my dad. I smiled. They gave me one last hug before the Peacekeepers dragged them away. My parents still love me even though I'm a rebel who almost got our entire family killed.

It all happened last month. Sarah, Amanda, Raquelle, Diodra, and I were at the beach going for a swim. We decided that it wouldn't kill us to go out a little further than the waist deep rope. "We could get in so much trouble," Said Sara. She was right, and we all knew it, but we didn't care at the time. "Sarah why do you always have to be such a goody-goody. Have fun," Said Amanda. Amanda could be a little bit bossy at times, but we didn't care.

"I'm sorry. It's just I really don't want to get killed for trying to escape," She said. "Suit yourself," Said Amanda, "Let's go girls." Said Amanda. "She's right," Said Raquelle. "You're kidding me," Said Amanda. Diodra took a step back. "I'll go with you," I said. "Thank you!" She said. The two of us abandoned our group and made our way over to a large fishing boat. Amanda kept angrily glaring back at the girls and they avoided eye contact.

Amanda and I crept onto the boat while the man was gathering his things. We made our way to the storage deck of the boat and hid behind some crates. Within minutes the boat was seaward.

As soon as the boat was near the District 4 boundary, we crept onto the upper deck. The fisherman scanned a card at the boundary patrol station. "You are free to continue Mr. Tombkins," Said the Peace Keeper. The Capitol had tracking devices on all of their fishing boats so no one could escape the district. We ran back into the lower deck and hid, while we passed through the District Boundary. Can't take the chance of being seen!

The water was soon to deep for any piers or buildings to be built. We were out of the Capitol's reach. "We should jump off while we still can," I said. Amanda nodded and we made our way back to the upper deck.

"Together," She said. We held hands and jumped off the boat together into the roaring blue ocean. "Get down," Said Amanda. We swam onto the other side of the boat where the fisherman couldn't see us. We unhooked one of the lifeboats and began paddling away from District 4.

After a few hours of paddling we found a little sandbar and parked our boat. Inside our boat was some emergency food, water, and survival supplies. Amanda and I stood up in the knee-deep water and enjoyed some saltine crackers and water. It wasn't the best meal ever, but we didn't care. For once we were finally free-completely free. "If only the girls could be here," I said. She nodded. "I don't ever wanna go back. Can't we just paddle our way to Japan and live there. "I would but Mike needs me. He has no friends and he hates our parents. I'm the only thing he has," I said.

"Yeah," She said. We got back in our paddle boat and saw that the fisherman's boat was gone. "Oh my god! How do we get back," I began to panic. "We can wait for a boat and hitch a ride?" She suggested. "No it's too late for any fishing boats to come out," I said glancing at the setting sun. We needed to get back home, no matter what the cost was. "Let's just confess to the Peace Keeper and get a ride back," She suggested. And that's what we did. The Peace Keepers threw us in jail and threatened to kill us and our families. Thankfully a Peace Keeper with a heart decided to let us off with a stern warning. If it ever happened again we would be killed without question.

Remembering my foolish rebel days made me even more upset. What did I do with my life? The Peace Keepers led us to a car where we were taken to the train station. Goodbye District 4.


End file.
